


Down for Mine

by microwave



Category: In The Cut (2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Detective Noir, Dubious Consent, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21789910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/microwave/pseuds/microwave
Summary: *film setting, book ending.After Frannie's death, Malloy reached out for her neighbor and former student in class, Raquel, to see if she saw anything the other night.And Richie was anxious about the testimony she gave.
Relationships: Giovanni Malloy/Original Female Character, Richie Rodriguez/Original Female Character
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> down for mine, phr., able to protect oneself (as in "I be fine; I be down for mine")

一早醒来，我找不到我的小猫Milky了。

我睡得不好。昨夜楼里有人在摔东西，骚乱断断续续地持续了一个小时之久。我没有报警。我知道其他住户也没有。纽约就像战区，每个人都有在炮火纷飞之中入眠的本领。一般来说报警的最低标准是女人的尖叫声，但是我没有听到。

我像往常一样在半夜写东西，快天亮的时候再匆匆睡一觉。我惦记着要给Milky喂食，可醒来之后却四处也找不到它了。我捡到Milky的时候它已经快成年了，它没有养成做家猫的习惯，还是时不时溜到街上去。

我换好衣服下楼。在楼梯上，我听见有间屋子里传来了猫叫，以及一声男人怒气冲冲的“get the fuck out of here”。

那扇门虚掩着，是Frannie家。

我迅速到了门口。“Frannie？”

“进来！”是那个男声。

我推开门，穿过客厅，走近了卧室。卧室门敞开着，地上都是水。我首先看到一只被铐在暖气管道上的手，往下是一个男人躺在一片狼籍之中，身上的白衬衫又皱又脏。而我的Milky正蹲在他的肚子上。

“这团毛绒绒的玩意是你的？”

“你是谁？”我没看到Frannie的身影。

“你在附近找下钥匙，帮我把手铐打开，快点。”他无视了我的问题，熟门熟路地命令我。

“Frannie在哪？！”

“好问题，这也正是我在想的。先给我打开这鬼东西行不行？妈的，那些该死的毒虫说手铐很疼我从来没有听过。”

“你为什么会被铐在这里？你想伤害Frannie吗？”我突然警惕了起来，往后退了一步。Milky喵一声跳到了我怀里。

“是Frannie想这么玩的。妈的，为什么我要告诉你这些？”

“你是Frannie的男朋友？”

“Malloy警探。”他自我介绍道，“不要问我问题了，角色完全反过来了，我不喜欢。我的枪和警徽放在那边的柜子上，名片和手铐钥匙在外套里。现在，去帮我找找。”

我把猫放到地上，看了一眼柜子，上面真的躺了一把枪。他不知道我会不会把武器拿走，他把这个信息透露给我是冒着风险的。他态度强硬，可实际上已经走投无路。

“门口或者门外看看，她走的时候落在那里了。”

我在楼道里找到了他说的那件灰色西装外套。钥匙果然在内袋里。我没有马上拿进去给他，而是把其他口袋也翻了个遍，找到几个硬币，一个马车形状的手链挂坠，还有他说的名片。

上面写着Giovanni A. Malloy，NYPD第八分局凶案组警探，下面还有两个电话号码。我犹豫了一秒该不该回家打个电话核实一下，但马上打消了这个显得很愚蠢的念头。

我回到Frannie家，把钥匙扔给了Malloy。我只来过这里一两次，以前从来没有注意到她贴满墙的便利贴，上面都是摘抄的句子。Frannie是个喜欢文字的人，我也是。

_「我施之于你，犹如春施之于樱桃树。」_

我默读墙上的句子。

“你开着窗睡觉吗？”Malloy警探在我身后出现，他的衣服湿漉漉的，头发凌乱，看上去狼狈不堪，但是脸上的表情和狼狈完全相反。

“什么？”

“最近这里出了好几起杀人案，死者都是年轻女子……像你一样的。”他说话时吐字不大清晰，元音有些粘腻，带着天生的轻佻感。“你单身吗？一个人住？”

我差点以为他在和我调情。他的蓝眼睛盯着我，我的身体在他的注视之下凉了又热。

“我和Milky住在楼上。”该死，这小猫又跑去哪了？“Frannie不会有事吧？”

“她疯了。她好像认为是我杀了那些女孩。”

“但你是警察？”

“我也是这么说的。她一定是看到了什么，一些她自己都没意识到的东西。”他穿上了外套，把配枪和警徽都戴上，“你门上有几个锁就全锁上。”

我把刚刚从他口袋里拿出来的名片还给他。

“你留着吧。”

他走到门边，回头看了我一眼，没说什么就下了楼梯。

  
  
Frannie Avery是我们学校的老师，我大一的时候修过她的创意写作课。实际上这也是我住到这里的原因。那时候我找房子找得焦头烂额，告诉她无法如期提交作业，她告诉我她楼上的房间空出来了，问我有没有兴趣。

两天之后Malloy敲响了我的房门，我把这些话跟他又重复了一遍。

Frannie没有什么朋友，但是她是个很好的人。我抽泣着说。天呐，我昨天早上还和她打了招呼，为什么今天就……

Malloy手插在口袋里，站在我的书桌前。从窗户望出去可以看到对面的小公园。

“你经常在坐这里写东西？”

“是的，每天晚上。”

“昨晚十点左右也是？”

我思考了一下，“是的。”

“你看到什么了吗？”

“我不记得了。”我大口喘气，“那边每天都有很多人走来走去。”

“专心想一想，好吗？那个混蛋杀了四个无辜的女孩，杀了我女朋友。我要你冷静下来。Frannie离开的时候穿着一条红裙子，从这里看很显眼。”

我在一团乱麻里寻找头绪，“我看到了一个男人。她撞到了他身上，他扶起了她，他们一起离开了。”

“什么样的男人？”

“我不知道，他……高个子，黑头发。”毫无用处的信息。就连面前的警探本人都符合我模糊不清的描述。

我走到窗边，看到楼下停着Malloy的车，有个男人靠在车门上向上看，正好对上了我的眼睛。

“那是谁？”我问道。

“我的搭档Richie，他配合我调查这附近。”

我再次看过去，他人已经消失了。

“可以告诉我她是怎么死的吗？”

“他让她流血流干，然后把她肢解了。”对Malloy来说谈论自己女朋友的死亡似乎不是一件无法接受的事。

有人敲了敲门，楼下的那位警探出现在了门口。一位高大帅气的拉丁裔男子，黑发黑眼，白衬衫银领带，和Malloy警探如出一辙。

“Richie，这是Raquel。”Malloy介绍我，“NYU的学生。她应该看到Frannie最后和谁走了。”

“是吗？”Richie没有询问我的意见就点燃了一根烟。“小妞，你这边可够高的。”他晃悠到了窗边，烟灰落了一些到了地板上，他把头探出窗外：“下面还有一排树。”

“Malloy警探说我一定看到了。”

“你他妈的搞什么？Malloy，你不能再这样瞎搞了，Frannie就是这样被你害死的。”

“闭嘴，Rodriguez，这恰恰说明我是对的。”

“你也要把她害死吗？”Richie Rodriguez夹着烟的手指向我，烟雾在我眼前弥漫，两个男人的脸变得模糊。

“狗屁，如果我不抓住他才会害死更多人。”

Milky不安地窜上窜下。

“对不起，Rodriguez警探，你能把烟掐了吗？我的猫不喜欢烟味。”

Richie随手把烟头扔出窗外。“你是NYU的学生？你学什么的？”

我没想到两个看上去要吵起来的男人下一秒就会把注意力转回我身上，“文学。Avery小姐是我之前的老师。”

Richie翻了一下我桌上的书，似乎很有兴趣，他抽了一本出来，念出书名：“《到灯塔去》？”

“弗吉尼亚·伍尔夫。Avery小姐很喜欢她，有一次在课上她让我们模仿伍尔夫的文风。”

“你有不少书，Raquel。”Richie在我的书架前驻足。

“我是个书呆子。”

“'书呆子'是什么词？你是处女吗？”

我不知道该不该回答这个问题。我可以说这是我的隐私，是这位警察在滥用职权。但是我没有勇气。他是个男子气概十足的男人，还是一名警探。如果他想的话可以有无数种方式让我的生活变得很悲惨。

我看向Malloy，他似乎没有被搭档的工作态度所影响。

“最近不要相信任何来套近乎的人，懂我意思吗？”Malloy说道。

“你去酒吧吗？或者夜店？”Richie接着问道。

我心虚地看天花板，自以为没有暴露什么，“偶尔吧。”

“如果我说想请你喝一杯，你觉得怎么样？”Richie突然靠过来，把我笼罩在他的身影之下。我闻到了他身上古龙水的味道，掺杂着一丝奇怪的化学品味，我分辨不出那是什么。

“我……行吧？”我犹犹豫豫地回答。

“Bang！很遗憾你没有通过测试。我刚刚跟你说什么来着？”

“犯人也许看起来会很亲切。”Malloy说道，“用来迷惑猎物的假象。”

不要去什么危险的地方。两位警探临走之前又交代了一遍。

怎么可能呢，我想。好的，我说。

我做了一个梦。我穿着棉质的睡裙，站在光线昏暗不明的房间里。面前的男人坐在沙发上，长腿岔开，手放在椅背上，脸隐藏在黑暗中。他穿着白衬衣，没有系领带，最上面的两颗扣子松开了。

谁？

警探先生？

谁？

他唤我名字，要我过去。我坐在了他的身上。他的手很大，放在了我的腰上。我感到了肌肤触感冰凉，是他手上的戒指。

女人都想被爱。他说，你想接吻吗？你想要被我吻吗？

我想，要你。我说。我想要你像打开圣诞礼物一样打开我。

他的男性象征硬得可怕。他把它交到我手上，像一个君王把权杖交给宠臣。他让我握着它，他握着我的手。

来吧，取悦你自己。

我感激地抚摸它，笨拙地用掌心摩擦它，身体上上下下，找不到正确的方式。他慷慨地帮了我一把，按住了我的肩膀，一个挺身进入了我。

Good girl。他丝毫没有被激情所影响，我却不住地颤抖，像随时会熄灭的火苗。

Baby girl，叫我名字，我想要你叫着我名字高潮。

我愣了一下。

但你是谁？Richie Rodriguez还是Giovanni Malloy？

我醒了过来。


	2. Chapter 2

两天后我再次见到了警探先生。

地下酒吧客人不多，音乐很大声。我送上一轮酒的时候被客人拉住了。让客人多消费也是酒吧侍者的职责。我喝了两杯酒，被摸了几下腰和屁股，二十块小费就到手了。

他们在吧台边上。我没有察觉他们是什么时候进来的，他们拿着酒杯坐在那里，低声聊着天，有那么一两刻眼神与我相接。很明显他们一定是看到我了，我不得不过去和他们打个招呼。

“我以为书呆子不来酒吧。”Richie一如既往地有侵略性——是女孩子们喜欢的那种。

“书呆子也需要工作。”我说着，靠在了两人之间的空隙里，把短上衣往下扯了扯，“警察一般不来这个酒吧。”

“给她来杯威士忌。”Malloy示意酒保。

“我们也在工作。”

“我以为我做的是唯一一个允许上班时间饮酒的工作。”威士忌放在我面前的吧台上，我拿起来抿了一口。味道一如既往地淡。

“等会我们就去喝咖啡了。”Richie说。

“既然你在这里工作，你认识安吉拉·桑德斯吗？”Malloy突然问道。

我思索了一番：“不认识。她是谁？”

“连环杀人案的第一个受害者。她之前在这里工作。”Richie盯着我，缓缓地说。

他仿佛是在暗示些什么，我说不清，但总不是好事。“我才来一个月。”

“看来是她死后你顶上了她的空缺，他们没有告诉你？”

一阵不寒而栗。“我不觉得有这个必要。”

我第无数次看向Malloy。他今晚有些沉默，正默默喝下他的第三杯酒。他心情很不好。大多数警察都总是一副心情不好的样子，但是我知道他是为了什么。我们有相同的疼痛，那就是Frannie的死。

我稍稍把身子倾向他，让他知道我接下来要说的话是讲给他一个人听的，“如果你想找人谈谈的话，我六点下班。”

“为什么我会想要和你谈谈？”他反问我。

“我知道失去挚爱之人的感受。相信我，你会到那个阶段的。”我壮着胆子拍了拍他的肩。一个毫无暧昧的肢体接触，却是好像是我蓄谋已久。

我把酒杯里剩下的液体一饮而尽，把杯子留在吧台上，转身去工作了。

两个男人继续说话，刚好保持着我听得见的音量。

“嘿，那妞想吸你的屌。”Richie说道。

“Fuck off。”

“你不要的话我上了。正好我也不想操你的屌进去过的地方。”

“我也不想在床上被拿来跟你比较。”Malloy丢下几张钞票，起身走向门口，“我怕你会输到哭出来。”

Richie Rodriguez是个混蛋，他本人则会把这句话当作赞美。女人们喜欢混蛋。女人们喜欢Richie Rodriguez。

我在更衣室里换上了T恤和牛仔裤，把工作时候穿的性感衣服塞进书包里，然后背上包离开了酒吧。

有个人靠在酒吧外的楼梯口抽烟。我穿过烟雾认出了他是谁，马上就知道他是在这里等我的。

“我送你回家。”他说。

“你在我这得不到什么有用信息，我不想占用你的上班时间。”

“我知道。”他知道，可是没打算听。一辆咖啡色的车停在路边，他深色的眸子盯着我，朝车的方向扬了扬下巴，“上车。”

有两种人的命令你最好不要违抗，劫匪和警察。他给我的感觉不属于任何一种，却又两种都是。

我绕到车的另一边，看到车身上惨不忍睹的刮痕，像是有人故意拿利器划上去的，乍看之下像三个英文字母：LON。

“你车门上那是什么？”我坐进他的车里，问道。

“Lonnie。”他发动了车子，继续说：“是我妻子干的，她想把自己的名字刻在我车上来惩罚我。”

“你做了什么？”我并不是真的好奇。

“她看到我和另一个妞在一块。她发了疯，还把我的奖杯扔了出去。我的天，你敢相信吗？最后我的枪和警徽都被收走了，我现在只能用一把该死的水枪。”他给我看了别在腰上的那把黄色塑料枪。

“你到处和女人睡觉似乎不是他们收走你枪的理由。”

“我用枪指着她才是。我对天发誓我只是想吓吓她，哪知道她会闹到警察局去？”

“你真是个不折不扣的王八蛋。”

他笑了，“至少现在你不用怕被任何人用枪指着了。”

“为什么不把痕迹弄掉？”

“留着提醒我女人有多不容易满足。”

车里的广播在放Marvin Gaye的歌曲，清晨的纽约街道人来人往。

车子遇到红灯停了下来，有个晨跑的人擦着车子边缘过去了。

他把手放在了我脖子后面，倾过身子来吻我。我想向后躲开却刚好落入他的手中，他的吻就落在了我的额头上。

他的吻带着烟和酒精的味道，还有我说不上来的气息，那是他身上危险的男性荷尔蒙。

红灯变绿了。他的手回到了方向盘上。

“混蛋。”我依旧保持着那个姿势，忘记了自己还能动。

“是吗？你不喜欢？难道你刚才不在担心被我发现睫毛膏糊了？”

这种感觉很讨厌。我不知道是讨厌他这样对我，还是讨厌自己其实内心底期望他这样做。

车子停在了楼下。我往车窗外看了一眼，正好可以看见Frannie房间的窗户。我变得很沮丧。

“谢谢你。”我还是跟他道了谢。

“我才应该谢谢你。”他说。

“为什么？”

“你会知道的。”

我下了车，过了马路，拿出钥匙开门。我走进门里，门没有立刻在我身后关上。

是Richie跟了上来。他跟着我走过了过道，我没有说话。在一楼楼梯的转角处，我转过身面对他，居高临下地看着他。他双手插进口袋，看着我。

楼道里光线昏黄，他整个人染上了一层迷蒙的颜色。白衬衫红领带，梳得一丝不苟的卷发，深情的黑眼睛，一个完美的拉丁情人形象。

“你说得没错。”我说。

“怎么？”

“我是处女。”

“我可以教你。”

“我知道你想要什么。”

“你知道？”他暧昧地重复着我的话。

“那种会玩的、可以让你射完马上走人的女人？反正不是我。”

“上帝啊，你真美。我真想知道你那张嘴尝起来是什么样的。”他走到了我站的这级台阶上，把手支在了我身体两边，把我轻易地困在了他怀里。

“走开，Ricardo Rodgriuez。”我喊了他的大名，用西语赶他，弯下腰从他手臂下方逃了出去。

在二楼的楼梯上，他抓住了我的脚踝，我差点摔倒在台阶上。

“听着，小女孩，我承认你很聪明。你说得没错，我从不上你这样的人。我不知道你对我做了什么。我一直想着你。”

“我不对此负责。”

“我也知道你要什么。”他放开了我，“你想让我给你吗？”

“你是不可能放弃的对吗？”

“宝贝，你比你想象的还要了解我。”

我深吸了一口气。“好吧。”我用掌心摩擦裤腿侧边，“好吧。”我几步小跑到了门边，打开了房门。

我的屋子特别小，进门就能看到床，客厅和卧室只是用一个帘子和柜子作为隔断。我把书包扔在座椅上，走到床边，踢掉了鞋子。Richie关上了门。我躺在了床上，把胳膊垫在脑袋下，我突然想起了Malloy。

Frannie被杀害的那个晚上，他们是不是也在我楼下，距离我仅仅几米的地方，做着同样的事？Malloy。看着Richie脱下外套、解下皮带和枪套，我想的是另一个名字。

他把衬衫袖子往胳膊上卷，似乎没打算要脱掉它。他伸出手来抚摸我下巴和脖子的时候，我看到他的手腕内侧纹了一个黑桃三。

“这是什么？”我的手盖住了他的手。他的手掌比我大很多。

“一个秘密俱乐部。”他把我的头发拨到后面去，然后俯下身子来吻我。

以前我和人接吻过几次，男人女人都有。Richie不像任何一个。他吻的样子我就像他恨我，就像他想取走我性命。想着杀死我是不是会让他更加兴奋？

我害怕了。

“Richie……”我抓住他的领带，把他向外拉，“我……我不行。”

“操。你说什么？”他一拳砸在我床上，吓了我一跳。下一刻他掐住了我的脖子，把我往床垫里按，我身体里的空气好像都被挤了出来。

“我没有……避孕措施。”我努力说出了这句话，对抗着他的力量。他是个壮年男子，我的反抗在他面前根本微不足道。

这个时候说什么都太晚了。我会被强奸，报警也不会有人当回事。是我自己让他进来的。更重要的是，他是个警察。

“No……”我拼命踢他，渐渐尝到自己的眼泪的味道。

没想到他真的停了下来，把手松开了，替我抹去了眼泪。

“Baby girl，别哭。我以为你喜欢。”

“我不知道我喜不喜欢，我没有经验。”

“你想试点别的吗？”他用手肘撑着身体站了起来，继续说道：“你知道怎么口交吗？”

我摇摇头。

他解开了裤子纽扣，拉下了拉链，西装裤落在了地上。他拉过我的手，让我抚摸着他的男性象征。我感受着它在我手中鼓胀起来，然后变得坚硬无比。我心跳得极快，不等他指示我就扒下了他的内裤。

Richie的阴茎弹了出来。它昂首挺立着，看上去脆弱又具有破坏性——至少能够撕裂我的身体。

“你可以握着它，亲吻它。”

我小心翼翼地照做了，像在操作什么精密仪器。我自作主张地舔了一口它粉色的顶端。Richie捏住了我的下巴，强迫我张开嘴，硬生生捅了进来。

“不要让牙齿碰到，用上舌头，对，就是这样，good girl。”他把我的头发撩到后面去，抓着我的头发让我稍稍仰起头来。我猜他想要看自己的阴茎在我口中进出的样子。我用眼神问他我做得好不好。

“我喜欢你含着我的屌的时候看着我。”他摸着我的头发，这是我第一次在他身上感受到温柔一词。

“敏感的地方就只有顶端，但是你可以从最下面舔上来。”他继续指导着我为他口交。

我下巴酸痛起来。我脱离了他的指示，按照自己的节奏吮吸起来。他连连低喘，把手指插进了我的发丝之间，前后挪动胯部，想要夺回主动权。不多时，我感觉到一股奇怪粘稠的液体涌进我的喉咙，我没有做好准备，咳了起来。

Richie抽出了他的阴茎，抹去了我嘴角流下的精液，然后把手指塞进我嘴里，让我舔干净。我觉得味道有些呛人，但还是照做了。

我跑到客厅的水池边漱口，抬头看到Richie在穿裤子了。

“你要走了吗？”我问，就好像在期待着什么的笨蛋一样。

“回警局打个卡。”他说。

“你老在工作时间溜出来打炮吗？”我想起了Malloy。

“也不是每天都有炮可打。”他穿好了枪套，披上外套，走到我身边吻我的嘴唇，“谢谢，刚才很棒。”

我该说什么？不用客气？

他手放在门把上，打开门走出去，又回过头来跟我说：“你现在该去睡一觉。”

我微笑着把门关上。我才不听臭警察的话，从不。


End file.
